Heal
by Kayasuri-n
Summary: Who would have thought her healing would come from her father? Dark I guess? and character death. Fun. Rating because since when do I write anything lower?


_No, I don't know why I wrote this. The last sentence just popped into my head and then the story formed around it. MAJOR AU, considering the last season… but the last season sucks, in my honest opinion, so there. Hah! This is unedited, and really rough. I apologize for that._

_Disclaimer: Do I own the Teen Titans? Not a chance… Pity, I could use the money._

**Heal**

It had been one week, three days, and nearly eighteen hours since Raven defeated Trigon.

There was a freedom to her now. It wasn't that she started joking and laughing with her friends. She still drank tea, still meditated more then sleeping, still yelled at Beast Boy for asking too many questions, still made sarcastic comments- but all the same, there was something different. It might have been fewer shadows in her eyes, a lightening of the stress lines at the corners of her mouth and eyes. It might have been that she actually slept through the night, instead of waking up with nightmares.

Beast Boy noticed the changes. She was slower to throw him out a window- always open!- and there was a healthy flush to her cheeks when they argued. At least once, he was sure she had turned away to hide a tiny smile when he gave her a complement. (Okay, so it'd been a 'great job, Rae!' when she'd beaten Cinderblock all on her own, but still, it was a _complement._ She didn't get enough of them, in his opinion.)

She tried tofu, declared it absolutely disgusting, and suggested that he eat fresh fruit and vegetables instead of something that was probably poisoning him slowly.

Robin started to teach her Tai Chi, for the meditative properties instead of the martial. She'd asked him.

When Starfire dragged her off to the mall, Raven complained less and bought a few more things. Books, mostly, or sticks of incense, but still, it was shopping.

She helped Cyborg with his car and the moped he was building for Beast Boy. Somehow, the design managed to morph from a 'dork-mobile' in green and black to something closer to a motorcycle, though the color scheme stayed the same. No one was complaining.

She was nicer to her emotions.

Then, one week, three days, and nearly eighteen hours after she'd thrown Trigon from Earth and sealed the gateway behind him, the Titans had a fight on their hands.

He was, technically, some nobody from New York. Except he was fast, he was strong, and he could toss cars around. He had two sai in hand, and after five minutes, Robin was showing the worst injuries. One long slash down his bicep and numerous other cuts and bruises.

Raven hissed, and lifted up into the air. A mail box lifted into the air and flung itself at the criminal. The criminal kicked Robin in the side, and back flipped away. The mail box ended up hitting Robin a glancing blow to the head, and the Boy Wonder fell to one knee, groaning.

Beast Boy lunged for their opponent, claws extended.

Raven took a deep breath, her eyes widening. She saw it, but she couldn't move fast enough to stop it.

One sai plunged into Beast Boy's shoulder, scraping against bone.

The second dipped low, pressed against the changeling's stomach, and then sliced.

Beast Boy was screaming. The criminal was screaming too, but for a different reason. Starfire had him suspended somewhere around five hundred feet above Jump City.

"Hold on," Raven said, and pressed her hands against Beast Boy's stomach. She ignored the blood (and intestines, warm and slimy and she wasn't thinking about it) and braced herself to absorb his pain.

Nothing happened.

His screams were slowing down. Cyborg was holding him against one arm, reclined so nothing would… fall out.

Raven tried again, focusing on the healing, on the pain that would travel from Beast Boy, up her fingers, through her arms and to her chest.

Nothing happened.

"Rae?"

She looked up at Cyborg, and gulped. "I don't- I can't-!"

She tried again. Nothing happened. Beast Boy made a sound a little like a gasp, a little like a sigh, and then she couldn't try any more.

Four red eyes clenched tight against the tears. Who would have thought her healing had come from her father?


End file.
